Medicament infusion systems are known. Some of these systems include the use of medical infusion pumps that are portable or ambulatory so as to allow a patient to maintain his daily activities while at the same time continue to receive the intravenous infusion being administered by a medical infusion pump. Such medical infusion pumps include those sold by the assignee of the instant invention under the trade names CADD™ Prizm, CADD™ Legacy, and CADD™ Solis. Those pumps each require that there be a number of conduits connected to each other so that the medicament stored in a fluid store such as a cassette may be fed through various routes of delivery to the patient including for example intravenously or neuraxially.
Given that there are different types of medications each directed to a given ailment or procedure, and further that the connectors of the various conduits are manufactured to have a standard or conventional configuration, the possibility exists that the wrong medicament may be provided to the patient due to mistaken connection of the wrong conduits. For example, if the medicament to be used for chemotherapy were to be infused to a patient as an epidural medication, grave harm may be caused to the patient.
There is therefore a need for a medicament infusion system where the different conduits, tubings and/or catheters of the system cannot be mistakenly connected so that infusion of the wrong medicament to the patient is prevented.